Donna Summer(2)
(This page is about the American electronic producer. For the American disco singer of the same name, see Donna Summer). Jason Forrest (born 05 April 1972) is an American electronic music producer known for noisy experimental electronica and breakcore incorporating many ideas of mash-up and rock and roll. Largely produced and performed on a single computer (including live shows), his songs tend to be constructed from digital samples of found sounds and other artists' music. Until 2004 he recorded under the name Donna Summer, an allusion to disco singer Donna Summer. Some of the more conspicuous samples of other artists to be found in Forrest's work include ones from Laurie Anderson, The Who, Supertramp, Steely Dan, Joe Jackson, Elton John, Creedence Clearwater Revival and Pat Benatar. This (along with his former stage name) shows his interest in appropriation as an artistic concept. Forrest grew up in South Carolina and has a BA degree in Photography. He previously worked as a professional artist as well as an art critic for the Atlanta Journal-Constitution news paper. Besides being a fan himself, there is no connection between Forrest and the pop music/disco artist, Donna Summer. In a 2003 interview with the CBC Radio program, Brave New Waves, he stated that by being a middle class white male using this name he was "subjecting people to a fake issue of diversity" and forcing them "to consider gender a little bit more." Links to Peel Peel was an avid fan of Jason Forrest's work and played his material between 2003 and 2004. He nominated his EP as record of the month for May 2004 (Peel's Record Box). There is a high probability that Peel played more of Jason Forrest's Donna Summer's moniker material on his shows than the disco singer of the same name, who had hits in the 70's and 80's. Shows Played ;2003 * 16 January 2003: Popxplosion (7") Broklyn Beats *20 February 2003: What You Truly Need (LP - This Needs To Be Your Style) Irritant *04 September 2003: C'est Non Le Disco (Compilation LP - Paws Across The World 2003) Tigerbeat6 *22 October 2003: 'Vibrations (LP- Donna Summer vs Ove Naxx)' (AD AAD AT) *30 October 2003 (Radio Eins): Jungle Is Driving Me Crazy (album - Ballroom Blitz) *November 2003 (FSK): Disco Satan (shared CD with OVe-NaXx - Donna Summer vs. Ove Naxx) AD AAD AT *09 December 2003: Disco Satan (LP - Donna Summer vs Ove Naxx) AD AAD AT *December 2003 (FSK): Disco Satan (shared CD with OVe-NaXx - Donna Summer vs. Ove Naxx) AD AAD AT ;2004 * 28 January 2004: Record Exchange (Album: Donna Summer Vs. OVe-NaXx) AD AAD AT *06 April 2004: 'Spectacle to Refute All Judgments (LP - 'The Unrelenting Songs of the 1979 Post Disco Crash')' (Sonig) *07 April 2004: 'Satan Cries Again (LP- The Unrelenting Songs of the 1979 Post Disco Crash)' (Sonig) *13 April 2004: '180 Mar Ton (LP-The Unrelenting Songs..)' (Sonig) *April 2004 (FSK): Spectacle To Refute All Judgments (CD - The Unrelenting Songs Of The 1979 Post Disco Crash) Cock Rock Disco *26 May 2004: 'David And Iggy On Dinah' (7" EP 'Wooden Karova') Mirex *27 May 2004: 'Ceci N'est Pas Du Disco' (LP 'The Unrelenting Songs Of The 1979 Post Disco Crash') Sonig *01 June 2004: Black Sabbath Disco Murders (EP - Wooden Karova) Mirex *03 June 2004: 'Why I Love Styx (7"-Wooden Karova)' (Mirex) *June 2004 (FSK): Why I Love Styx (7" - Wooden Karova) Mirex External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists